An Unexpected Past
by Lanadjury
Summary: Serine is a 18 year old girl who lives with her mother. But one day she ends up in Middle-Earth. What will happen when she meets her grandpa again after 10 years and gets dragged on a journey with a group of dwarves and falls in love with one? She discovers that she and this world are somehow conected but how? KilixOC I own nothing except my OC :3
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, breakfast is ready. Get down here!" Serine screamed from the kitchen. She putted the last things on the table and went upstairs.

"MOM, wake up I'm going to school now so be sure to eat your breakfast, okay?

"Mhggb" Her mother mumbled from her bed

"What did you say? I can't hear you"

Her mother sighed and took a deep breath. "Thank you, honey." She managed to say with a tired voice.

"You're welcome." Serine said and ran down the stairs to pack her stuff for school. She took the last bites of her food on the table before heading out, but just before going out the door she screamed: "You really have to eat okay, promise?"

"Yes, yes, I will, I will now go or you will be late!" Her mother shouted back from her bedroom.

"Okay, I'm off. Bye!" Serine said and left.

**XXxx**

School was over and Serine was going home, she took her bike and stared to head home until she remembered something.

_I still have to buy a new frying pan._

_S_he turned her bike around and drove to the mall. After 10 minutes she arrived, she went inside and bought the frying pan and a few other things she needed.

"Why do I always end up buying more than I need?" She sighed while heading outside. She walked to her bike, but when she wanted to get it she saw a small blue light. She walked to the light and tried to tough it, but it flew away. She started to chase after it, she cased it though alleys and small streets. After some time she ended up in a small piece of forest and there the little light came to a stop. Serine looked at the light and quietly started to walk to it and tried to touch it again, but this time it didn't fly away, she stretched her arm and touched the little blue light.

"Funny little thing." She giggled.

She stared at it for a while and then walked away but stopped when she notice that the little blue light started to shine brighter and brighter. She turned around and walked back to it, she looked at it in confusion until it became too bright to look at she closed her eyes and everything went white.

**XXXxx**

Serine awoke by the sound of birds singing.

"When did I fall asleep?" She sat up and looked around. She was lying in a beautiful field, she had never seen a greener field like this one before, she stood up notice she had still her bag on and the small bag with the frying pan and other stuff she just bought in her hand.

_Now what? _She thought and looked around again to see if she could find a road, when she looked at the ground she noticed that she was wearing different shoes than she had on, she was now wearing black fury boots. And not only her shoes changed, her whole outfit was different! Instead of her dress she was now wearing a black legging with brown shorts over it, she was also wearing a leather corset with the most beautiful pattern on it and with fur on top and a tank top underneath. On her arms she had black sleeves from her upper arms to her wrists, leather arm bracers and black gloves but her fingers where visible, she was also wearing a leather belt with a lot of little bags on it and over all of this she was wearing a dark brown cloak which came to her knees. And that was not all… her hair was different too, it was dark brown and now put in a high ponytail but she had bangs but there were two pieces of hair on both ends which came to her chin, she also had two braids behind her ears that came to her hips. She signed.

"What the hell is happening to me, have I gone crazy." She said herself and stared to explore the scenery to look for a path or a village.

**XXxx**

Serine had been walking for a while and hadn't found anything. She started to get annoyed and sulked further in into the forest.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" she shouted she heard her voice echo and sighed. She suddenly heard something behind her, she stood still, the sound was getting closer and closer, she slowly reached for the bag with her new frying pan in it. Serine grabbed the handle from the pan and waited for the sound to get closer. When it was close enough she closed her eyes and swung the pan in the direction where the sound came from as hard as she could.

"BANG!" She heard when it hit something after that she could hear a voice curse something in a strange language. She opened her eyes and saw two young men, one was lying on the ground still cursing all kind of things, he had brown hair and a bow and arrows on his back, the other one was helping the other up, he had blue eyes and blond hair with a few braids in it, he was wearing two swords. They didn't look dangerous but she still was careful, she didn't trust the weapons she doubted they were just for show.

"Are you alright?" Serine asked him careful with her frying pan still prepared for a next attack. The brown haired man was now standing with his hand still on the place where she hit him.

"What did you do that for?" He asked with a painful expression on his face.

"Well maybe because someone decided to sneak up on me!" She shouted. "I thought you wanted to kill me! You shouldn't creep up on people like that!"

"Okay, that was my bad" The brown haired man said "But you shouldn't have hit me." He said still rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"So you're not going to hurt me?" Serine asked.

"No, we won't." The blonde man said with a smile "We promise."

"That's a relief" Serine said and let out a deep breath of relief while lowering her frying pan. "I'm Serine by the way, nice to meet ya"

"Kili" the brown haired one said,

"Fili" the blonde haired said,

"At your service" they said in union and bowed.

"Nice slogan, do you always say that when you meet someone?" Serine giggled.

"Yes we do." the two said with a smile.

"That's so funny." She laughed, the two boys looked at each other not knowing what was so funny about it.

"May I ask you why you are alone in this forest?" Fili asked, Serine looked at him and started to think.

"Uhmm, I don't know" She answered after some time. "I wish I did, but I don't. I don't even know where I am right now or where I'm going."

The two men looked at each other and nodded

"You can come with us if you like, we are heading to a meeting in a little village close by, maybe you will find some answers there." Fili said.

"Thank you very much that's a big help!" Serine said happy with a big smile.

"But you have to put that thing away." Kili said while pointing at the frying pan.

"Deal!" she said and putted the pan back in her bag with a smirk on her face.

"OFF WE GO!" She shouted and dashed off.

**XXXxx**

After some time of walking they arrived at a hill. In this hill there where all small round doors.

_So cool_. Serine thought while looking around, she felt like a little kid in a toy store. She ran around in joy, it looked like it came out off a Fairytale! The two men looked at her and started to laugh at her reaction.

"What?!" She asked.

"Nothing." The two smirked

"Come we have to go this way" Kili said and pointed at the round door on top of another hill.

"Are you sure I can come with you? I mean, won't they be angry if you suddenly took someone to your meeting?" Serine asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it will be alright" Fili said and they walked to the door on top of the hill. They opened the garden gate and walked to the door, Kili rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Kili"

"And Fili"

"At your service" They said and bowed down.

"You must be mister Boggins" Kili said.

The man that opened the door looked annoyed and said "No you can't come in, you have come to the wrong house." And started to close the door.

Kili pushed the door open again. "What, has it been cancelled?!" He asked with a worried face

"No one told us" Fili added.

"Canceled? Nothing has been canceled" the small men said with a confused face.

"That's a relief" Kili said and let himself in followed by Fili. Not sure what to do Serine decided to let herself in too. She walked to the little man, which had now his hands full of weapons and stared to introduce herself.

"I am Serine , nice to meet ya." She said she wanted to shake his hand but they were full, so instead she decided to bow down to.

"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins" he said, he opened his mouth to say something again when the door rang again. "Oh, no no there is nobody home!" He shouted and dropped the weapons in one of the halls when he walked to the door. "Go away and bother somebody else!"

Serine couldn't hear the rest of what he said. Suddenly there was a loud thump. Serine got curious and walked to the door to have a look at whom it was. When she came closer she saw a pile of people lying in the doorway.

"Gandalf…" she heard Bilbo say and she shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

"GRANDPA! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE NORTHPOLE!" Serine shouted while storming to Gandalf.

"Good evening to you too, dear Serine, I see you have arrived safely." Gandalf said with a smirk.

"NO GOOD EVENING, YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN!" Serine screamed angry, she grabbed hold of Gandalf's beard and pulled him to an empty room. She closed the door and turned to Gandalf.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN! For starters , why are you so damn big?" she asked while looking up at him.

"First you have to calm down, my dear, and I'm not big you are just smaller." Gandalf said with a smile on his face.

"You think this is funny?! You just disappeared 10 years ago without a word and you tell me to calm down! When I asked mom where you where she said you left to the North Pole, that was a lie!" She said angry "You are now going to explain everything to me!"

"I will tell you everything in time dear but I don't have much time right now, so I can't tell you everything" He answered.

"Then tell me what you can now and the rest later." Serine said and sat down on a chair in the room.

"Alright, for starters I'm not your real grandfather, I'm just close friends with your parents, by some turn of event we decided to let you think that I was your grandfather" Gandalf started his story "but 10 years ago I had to return to Middle-Earth, you were just 8 years old, even if I told you where I was going, you wouldn't have understood, my dear"

"Then who are you and why did you stay with us instead of returning to this Middle-Earth place? What was so important that you had to stay?" Serine asked and Gandalf started coughing.

"We should get back to the rest now" He said while walking to the door of the room.

"Yeah sure… Just ignore me" she mumbled "And what about my questions? You didn't answer anything I wanted to know." she hissed.

"I will answer your questions later, we have to join the others now" Gandalf said and opened the door.

"Sure, but I'm not done with you just yet, mister." Serine sighed and walked after Gandalf.

"But I'm happy to see you, I really missed you" she said with a smile and gave him a hug.

"Me too dear" Gandalf said and they walked out of the room.

They walked to a room that was full of people; they were all sitting on a large table full of food.

"So much food, it looks delicious!" Serine said while drooling. The people looked up when they notice the two.

"Let me introduce them to you my dear" Gandalf said and started pointing at the men around the table while telling their names "This are Bofur, Bifor, Balin, Dwalin, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Kili and Fili."

"You expect me to remember all their names?!" Serine said shocked and everyone started to laugh

"Take your time to learn them" Gandalf said and putted his hand on her shoulders. "This is Serine" Gandalf said to the dwarfs and they all greeted her.

"But Gandalf I still don't quite get it? I'm the same size as all these people here and if you are a human then what are we?" Serine asked Gandalf.

"You are a dwarf of course" Hechuckled.

"I am a what?! Why? Couldn't you leave me a human instead of turning me into a dwarf!" she shouted. The dwarfs looked confused, they had no idea what they were talking about.

"That I will tell you later too but first we are going to eat." Gandalf said with a smile and walked away to get a chair for Serine.

"He won't tell me anything!" she growled "Can someone throw me a sausage please, I really need one." she asked the dwarfs.

"You sure lass?" Balin said but before he could finish Nori had picked one up and threw it at Serine. She took a step back and caught the sausage with her mouth and the dwarfs let out a big cheer. Gandalf came back with a chair and gave it to Serine.

"Choose a place to sit dear" He said and handed her the chair and walked to the last free chair around the table. _Where should I sit? _She thought and looked around, she walked around the table and stopped.

"Do you mind if I sit between you two?" she asked Kili and Fili.

"Of course not" Kili said and Serine placed her chair between the two of them.

"Can someone pass me some meat?!" She shouted while trying to get over the noise, but she regretted it when all of the dwarfs took a piece of meat and started throwing it at her, she let out a squeak and covered her face with her hands. It didn't take long before she was buried under a pile of meat. Everyone burst out in laughter and so did Serine.

"Do you people want to turn me into a pig?" Serine laughed.

"Yes we do, but you can't finish it all anyway" Fili joked and Serine slammed the back of his head.

"Now you said it! Now I will eat it all" Serine shouted a little to loud and started to stuff down all the meat.

**XXxxx**

"I'm stuffed I think I'm going to puke" Serine said when she finished eating all the meat that was thrown at her, in the meantime some of the dwarfs had already left the table.

"You shouldn't have eaten all off it" Fili chuckled with a worried face.

"That's your fault! You challenged me!" she growled "I'm going to get some water" she said and walked to the kitchen. When she arrived at the kitchen she looked for a glass, when she found one she grabbed it and walked to the crane to fill it with water. _I feel horrible… Why did I have to eat it all, why can't I be normal and stop eating when I'm full? _She Asked herself, she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard noise coming from one of the rooms, she followed the sound and saw that it came from the room where they just had dinner, Kili and Fili were throwing plates and the dwarfs who still sat around the table where stomping with their feet and clashed their cutlery, which made together a funny rhythm, She leaned against the wall and enjoyed the sight. When the dwarfs started singing she joined in and began to clap the rhythm with her hands.

Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Everyone broke in laughter, but stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

"He is here" Gandalf said and they all walked to the door.

_Who could it be? He is really late, can't he read time or is he just stupid?! _Serine thought and followed the dwarves. But when she arrived at the door she couldn't see or hear a thing, the dwarves where blocking her view. She tried to get past them but that was harder than she thought, they were like rocks! Even so, she wasn't going to give up that easily, she wanted to know what was going on and she will! She took a few steps backwards and took a deep breath _here we go! _She thought and charged into the group of dwarfs, but they saw her coming and stepped aside, she tried to stop but it was too late, she tripped and fell straight down on her face.

"Goddamn it, that hurts!" She cursed and scribbled up.

"And who is this?" she heard a low voice say annoyed.

"Let me introduce you two." Gandalf said "This is Serine, Serine this is Thorin Oakenshield the leader of this company" she looked up and saw a large man standing in front of her, he was at least one and a half heads bigger than her, he had black hair and blue eyes and two braids behind his ears.

"And why is that women here?" Thorin said with an irritated.

"That women! I have a name you know! Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?!" Serine snapped, "You are just here for a few minutes and you are acting as if you own this place!"

"You have no right to speak to me like that!" Thorin snarled.

"Neither do you!" Serine snarled back at him, she walked to him, looked him straight in the eyes for a few seconds. She then growled something, lifted her foot and stepped on his foot as hard as she could before she stomped away, she could hear him let out a curse and she let out a small evil smile _That will teach him! _She thought and walked to one of the room to calm herself down.

She walked inside a room and slammed the door behind her "I can't believe that guy who does he think he is! MAN, he pisses me off!" she growled "The only thing that is good about him are his blue eyes!" she stamped through the room. _I need to calm myself down, but how? I don't have music and I can't just go and break something in here to calm down, I have to think, what can I do to calm myself…_

"SHAZARA!" she heard a voice shout from outside the room.

"SHUT UP, I'm trying to be angry!" she shouted back but got no reaction. "That's it! I should have done that from the start" she took a deep breath and screamed as hard as she could and let out all of her anger. _That's better, now I'm calm again. _She let herself fall on the bed that was standing in the corner of the room.

"I hope I don't have to see that Thorin guy ever again after today! He ruins my mood! I really can't stand him." she muttered to herself. _What are they doing now anyway? I really want to now but I don't want to see Mr. Sulky right now, but I really want to know! _She was arguing with herself until she heard yet another person shout.

"Enough, if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is!" She recognized the voice. It was Gandalf's.

_Now I really want to know what they are doing! _And she left the room.

She walked to the room where everyone was sitting but she didn't go in, she leaned against the wall before the room so they didn't notice she was there and listened to their conversation.

"You must trust me one this" she heard Gandalf say.

"Very well we do it you way, give him the contract" Thorin ordered.

"It's just the usual summary about pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth." Balin said. Serine saw Balin hand Bilbo a piece of paper.

"Funeral arrangements?!" Bilbo said with a scared voice, he let out a loud breath and started unfolding the paper. He notice Serine standing against the wall, he looked at her with a worried face for a second and then went back to the paper and started reading it. He mumbled while reading but some words he read out loud

"Laceration… Evisceration? Incineration?!" he asked the dwarfs a bit scared.

"Ooh aye, he melts the flesh of your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said. Serine looked at Bilbo who was starting to look pale.

"Are you alright, buddy? Balin asked Bilbo. Bilbo bowed down and breathed through his mouth.

"Yea, I feel a bit faint" Bilbo answered.

"Think furnace with wings, flash of light, searing pain and poof- you are nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said. It was silence for a moment and Bilbo tried to catch his breath

"Nope" he suddenly said and fainted, Serine shocked and ran to Bilbo.

"Is he alright?" she asked Gandalf and he nodded.

"I will bring him to the living room" Gandalf said as stood up.

"No, I will carry him there" Serine said quickly and picked Bilbo up, she saw Thorin's glance at her in the corner of her eyes , she turned to him and stuck her tongue out to him and walked away. They walked in the living room and Serine placed Bilbo in a chair.

"You shouldn't do that kind of things dear or Thorin will never accept you." Gandalf said while he took a chair in front of Bilbo and sat down.

"I don't need him to accept me, after today I will never see him again anyway" Serine growled. Just when Gandalf wanted to say something Bilbo started to wake up.

"Dear, could you leave us alone for a moment I have something to discuss with Mr. Baggins" Gandalf said and looked at Serine.

"Sure" she said and looked at Bilbo before walking out of the room.

**XXxxx**

Not knowing what to do Serine decided to go outside to get some fresh air. She walked to the bench in front of the house. She sat down and looked at the stars. _I wonder what mom is doing I hope she is all right _she thought and sighed.

"That's a deep sigh you are making, lass." she heard someone say from behind her, when she looked around she saw it was Bofur.

"Want to tell me what is wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her. Serine made a faint smile

"It is nothing serious I'm just worried about my mother, I always take care of her and make sure she eats, she works really hard but she neglect herself if you ask me, when I leave her be she always skips her meals, I just hope she is doing well" she said to Bofur while looking down with a worried face.

"If she is like you I'm sure she will be fine" he said with a smile on his face, Serine nodded and smiled, she was somehow relieved to hear that and felt a little better but she was still worried and Bofur notice, he changed the subject and the two talked about all kind of things for a while, it was a nice chat where Serine could get her mind off the worries in her head.

"I think we should go back inside again, lass" Bofur said and stood up and reached out his hand to help her up and Serine yawned.

"I think your right, thanks for the nice talk I really enjoyed it" Serine smiled and grabbed his hand and they walked inside. When they were inside they both went their own way, Bofur joined some dwarfs in the kitchen and Serine tried to find Gandalf but that wasn't so easy, she couldn't find him anywhere! She walked around and turned around a few corners in the house. _Haven't I been here before already? _She thought when she passed by the same map on the wall for the third time. _What is wrong with this house! _She whined while she walked and turned left by another corner in the house. But when she took the turn she bumped into someone and she fell down on her butt.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." she said and looked up, to her great irritation it was Thorin she had bumped into.

"It seems that there can come nice words out of that mouth of yours too" Thorin mocked and walked away.

_Someday I'm gone make him regret the day he ever met me! Just you wait you little... _Serine growled in her thoughts when she heard someone call out for Thorin.

"Thorin wait for a second please. I need to talk to you" It was Gandalf, he walked to Thorin and gestured him to follow him and they walked to Serine who was now standing again and wasn't in such a good mood anymore.

"You to dear, I have something to discuss with you too" Gandalf said.

"We can talk after you are finished with talking to him." she said annoyed and pointed at Thorin.

" No it can't, I need to discuss this with the both of you" Gandalf answered and walked past her with Thorin following right behind him.

"Fine!" she growled and rolled her eyes while following Gandalf and Thorin to one of the rooms.

**XXxx**

"What do you want to talk about?" Thorin asked while Gandalf closed the door behind him.

"I want to talk about you and your journey" He answered Thorin.

"You are going on a journey?" Serine asked surprised.

"Yes dear, this company is going on a journey to reclaim their homeland that was taken away by a dragon." Gandalf said.

"That is nice and all but what has that to do with me? If you don't need me here I'm happy to leave you two alone to talk" Serine said.

"I agree with her on this one, why does she needs to now?" Thorin added in a low voice, Gandalf turned to Thorin.

"That is what I wanted to discuss right now, Thorin. I want to take Serine with us on this journey" he said while looking at Thorin.

"YOU WHAT?! Why d-" Serine shouted but was cut off by Thorin.

"I won't take her with us, I don't have time to babysit her." he said coldly and headed to the door.

"You don't have to babysit me! I'm not a kid! And I don't even want to travel with a bad tempered man like you!" she shouted.

"Serine, that is enough!" Gandalf said furious, Serine shut her mouth and lowered her head; even Thorin was surprised at the sudden outburst of the wizard. Gandalf gave her a warning glance and returned his look to Thorin. "I will take full responsibility for her, I'm just asking to take her with us" Gandalf said and it was quite for a moment.

"Do as you wish." Thorin said soft but in a low voice and left the room.

"Why do I have to go with them?" Serine asked a little down.

"Because there are things you need to know." Gandalf answered calm and walked to the door and opened it. "If you are looking for me I'm in the living room" and he closed the door.

"I just want to go home" she whispered and sat down on the bed in the room and put her face I her hands. She stayed like that until she heard singing from outside of the room the sound was low but warm. She left the room and followed the sound, it came from the living room. Everyone was there sitting of standing. The dwarfs where singing a song, it was a sad one about their homeland. She listened to the song until the ended, she was moved by the song and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped away the tears and returned to the room she came from, she opened the door and walked inside and let herself fall down on the bed. She looked at her necklace that was given to her by her mother when she was little and held it tightly. She looked at the sapphire on the necklace, it was dark blue like a deep ocean, and it always took away her sadness. Calmed by the necklace she started to feel tired and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Serine, Serine wake up." Serine heard someone call her and she opened her eyes. It was still a little dark so she couldn't see so well. When her eyes where open she saw a dark shade before her. She screamed and she took the pillow from the bed as started to hit the dark shade.

"Serine wait, it's me! Argh! Stop it!" she stopped she recognized the voice; she squinted her eyes and had a better look. It was Kili; he stood with his arms in front of his face.

"Why do you always hit me?" He asked with a teasing smile while lowering his arms.

"I'm sorry, but for some reason you always scare me half to death." She said with a forced smile.

"Gandalf told me to wake you up and tell you to go and eat something before we go, and when you are finished you should pack you stuff" Kili said.

"Thanks for waking me up" Serine said to him.

"No problem, and thank you for hitting me again." He said with a smirk on his face and walked out the door.

"I already said I'm sorry!" And she threw a pillow at him but he closed the door before it could hit him.

_Seems like it wasn't a dream after all. _She thought and sat down on the bed._ I don't think I will go home any time soon so I should try to and make the best out of it. _She slapped her face and walked out of the room.

**XXxx**

Serine walked around the house looking for the pantry.

"Didn't I pass this room already? Why does this house have so many damn rooms?" she sighed, she looked around and started walking again. After a few minutes she saw a room she hadn't passed yet and she walked in.

"I finally found it!" she cheered happily but stopped when she heard something. When she looked around she saw Bofur, Ori, Nori, Balin, Kili and Fili sitting in the room across her, trying to hold their laughter.

"Good morning, did you have a little adventure, lass?" Balin said with a smile on his face. The other couldn't hold it any longer and they burst out in a loud laugh causing her to blush.

"That's because this house is like a maze!" Serine said a little annoyed and walked to the pantry. She took some bread and jam and a glass of milk and joined the others for breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" Fili asked her when she sat down and took a bite from her bread.

"It could have been worse" she said with a little smile and took a gulp from her milk that left a mustache on her lip. Kili and Ori started to chuckle again.

"What?!" She asked a little annoyed and Kili pointed at her lip. She realized what was so funny and whipped the milk of her face, after that she broke a piece of her bread with jam and threw it at Kili's face. To her surprise it got stuck on his forehead, thanks to the jam. It was silence for a moment.

"Pfff" Serine let out and started to laugh so hard that she fell from her chair. The rest started to laugh to except for Kili who was now looking a little grumpy. Serine scribbled up her chair again.

"Now we're even." She chuckled and wiped the bread and jam from his face and now Kili to let out a little laugh as well and they continued their breakfast.

**XXxx**

After she finished eating she walked to the living room to get her bags. She was still a little tired; she sat down on one of the chairs and stared. She really didn't want to go on a journey, she just wanted to go home but she know didn't had a choice. She knew nothing about this world or how she could get home. The only thing she knew here was her grandpa, who did turn out not being her grandpa at all. Lost in her thought she forgot everything for a while.

"Serine, we are going!" She heard someone call and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming!" she shouted and picked up her bags and ran out the door.

When she walked outside she saw everyone sitting on ponies with their stuff packed and ready to leave.

"What took you so long?" Fili asked.

"That is none of your business." Serine said with a smile and stuck out her tongue and walked to Gandalf.

"I don't have a pony with me, maybe I did if you told me that you were going to drag me all over this world." She said sarcastic.

"Don't worry, dear. I already thought of that" Gandalf said with a smile and pointed next to him, Serine walked around his horse to see what he was pointing at. Next to him stood a black pony.

"It's yours now." He said and handed her the reins of the black pony.

"Really?!" She asked happy and grabbed the reins from Gandalf and walked to the pony and petted his head.

"But whose stuff are these?" Serine asked and pointed to the bags on the pony's back.

"Yours of course, you will need them later." Gandalf answered her.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile on her face and gave Gandalf a hug, she always wanted a pony and now she had one. She walked to the pony and mounted it and so did Gandalf.

"Can I name it? Or does it already have a name" Serine asked him.

"It doesn't have a name yet so go ahead." He said and Serine started to think.

"I will call him Umbra." She said with a smile.

"We are leaving." Thorin shouted and off they went.

**XXxxx**

They were traveling for 20 minutes now; everyone was entertaining themselves the best they could. Serine was enjoying the beautiful landscapes, she had never seen such pretty landscapes as these before at home.

"Grandpa, I can still call you that or not?" Serine asked Gandalf.

"Of course you can but what is it?" He answered.

"Are we going directly to this Erebor place or do we make a stop somewhere on the way?" She asked curious.

"We do have a place we have to stop, we have a map that we cannot read so we need some help from some friends of mine." Gandalf answered.

"Okey but…" She was about to say something but stopped when she heard someone shout from behind.

"Wait, wait." Serine turned around and saw Bilbo running to them with the contract in his hand.

"I signed it." He said a little out of breath and handed the contract to Balin. Balin took the contract and looked at it.

"Everything seems to be in order, welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" He said when he finished checking the contract. Everyone looked happy.

"Give him a pony" Thorin ordered.

"No no no that won't be necessary, I'm sure I can keep up on foot here, I have done my fair share of walking holidays. you know-" Suddenly Bilbo let out a weird sound when Kili and Fili lifted him on a pony, Serine couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She turned around her pony and placed it next to Bilbo's and so did Gandalf.

"I didn't know you were coming too." Serine said to Bilbo.

"Neither did I." He said with a faint smile when they saw small pockets where being thrown by some of the dwarfs.

"What is that all about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf with a questioning face.

"Oh, they took wages on whether you turn up, most of them bet you wouldn't." Gandalf answered.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked curious and it was quiet for a moment until a small pocket was thrown to Gandalf. He caught it and laughed.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second" he said and putted the pocket in his bag. Bilbo made a weird face and sneezed.

"Bless you." Serine said.

"Thanks." Bilbo said while searching his pockets.

"Stop! Stop! We have to turn around." He suddenly said and everyone stopped their ponies.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked him.

"I forgot my handkerchief" He said while he still searched his pockets.

"Here, use this" Bofur said and ripped off a piece off of his clothes and threw it to Bilbo. Bilbo looked disgusted at the piece of cloth.

"Move on." Thorin said and they continued.

"Wait a sec." Serine mumbled and started to search her bag; Bilbo and Gandalf gave her a confused look.

"Found it! Here" She said and handed Bilbo what she had found in her bag.

"A handkerchief!" Bilbo beamed with a happy face. "But are you sure I can have it?"

"Of course, I never use it anyway and I'm sure it is of more use with you than with me." Serine smiled.

"Thank you." He said and the journey continued.

**XXxx**

"I'm soooo bored!" Serine whined when they had been traveling for a few hours. She was now riding together with Kili, Fili, Ori and Bofur. "When do we stop? I can't feel my legs anymore" She continued and lay down on her pony's neck.

"We still have a few hours to go, so you have to hold on a little longer." Bofur said.

"Ugh! How can do you people do this every day?" She asked

"You will get used to it" Kili said with a smile.

"I highly doubt that." Serine snorted "Do you people mind playing a game with me?" She asked the four dwarves with pleading eyes.

"Sure why not? What do you want to play?" Fili asked.

"Who am I." Serine said with a stupid smile on her face.

"What are the rules?" Ori asked, Serine grabbed a pen and a stickynote book from her bag and explained the rules.

"First I will write down all kind of things on this notes, than we will shuffle them and one of us will pick one and stick it on his head, than the one with the note on his head has to guess what is written on it by asking questions to the other, which can only be answered with yes or no, did you all get that?" she asked.

"Yes." they said in union.

"Then who wants to start?" Serine asked.

"I will." Kili offered and Serine stuck one of the notes on his forehead and the rest chuckled when they saw what was written on the note.

"Now start!" Serine said and they began.

"Ori, am I big?" Kili asked.

"No." He answered.

"Serine, am I an animal?"

"Yes." She said

"Fili, do I have big ears?"

"Yes." he answered while trying to hold his laughter.

"Am I a mouse?" Kili questioned.

"Yes!" They cheered and Kili looked proud when he took the note from his head and gave it to Serine who giggled.

"Why did you laugh when I asked you if I had big ears?" Kili asked Fili with an annoyed face.

"Nothing." Fili said and looked away "Who is next?" He quickly added.

"I do!" Serine said and handed the notes to Ori who picked one and stuck it on Serine's head.

"Bofur am I an animal?" Serine started.

"No." he answered.

"Ori, am I a plant?"

"No." He said.

"Fili, am I a dwarf?"

"Yes." he answered.

_Hmm_ Serine mumbled while thinking of the next question. "Kili do I have long dark hair?" She said after thinking for a while.

"Yes." He answered.

"Fili, do I always have a serious face."

"Yes" he answered.

"Am I Thorin?" Serine questioned.

"Yes." They said and laughed.

"What?" Thorin asked when he heard his name.

"It's nothing. Don't mind us, we are just playing a game!" Serine shouted and he rolled his eyes and turned around.

"How can he hear us from this distance, is he some kind of dog?!" Serine asked the rest and they shrugged their shoulders.

**XXxx**

They played the game until Thorin gave the order to set up camp.

"Finally!" Serine cheered, she stopped and let herself down from her pony but when her feet's touched the ground she collapsed. Fili who was standing not far away from her came rushing to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her with a worried look and she blushed.

"My legs are asleep, can't move them." She said a little embarrassed with a smirk on her face and Fili chuckled.

"Here, let me help you." he said and lifted her up and placed her back on her feet's but she collapsed again as soon as he let her go. The others had notice what was happening and were laughing.

"This isn't working." He said with a smile.

"You find this amusing, don't you?" She asked him with a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry can't help it." He said and looked around for a second and then back at her, he lifted her up and carried her to a tree and placed her against it.

"Sit down here until you can walk again." Fili said and petted her head.

"But I need to take care of Umbra." Serine said and tried to get up but it didn't work.

"Umbra?" He questioned.

"My pony" She said.

"Ah, don't worry I will take care of her for today." He said and winked at her and walked to the ponies.

"Thanks!" She called and Fili lifted his hand without turning around.

After a while Serine started to feel her legs again. _Finally. _She thought, when she looked around her she saw that everyone was busy setting up the camp. Serine tried to stand up, she succeeded but she was still was a little unstable but was able to walk again. She stretched out her arms and legs and walked to the rest of the group to look if she could help out somehow. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from out of the forest behind her, she got curious and turned around._ Just a quick look won't hurt right? _And she walked into the forest, she followed the sound and got closer and closer, she looked around but couldn't see anything because it was getting dark, she could just see where she was going with the last light of dusk. She took one more step and heard a squeak from underneath her. She looked under her foot and saw a little animal.

"I'm so sorry, you poor thing." She said and kneeled down and picked up the little animal. It looked like a mix between a wolf and a desert mouse and was the size of her hand palm, it looked like it was in pain but it didn't have a wound on his body.

"I will take care of you." Serine said determined and petted its head before she put him in a little pocket inside her cloak.

"I will call you Kiba." She said and the little animal let out a small squeak and smuggled himself in her pocket. Serine smiled and stood up to go back to the camp, but when she looked around her she had no idea where she was or which way she came from.

"Great, I'm lost again!" She growled annoyed and started to search around looking if she could find the company. When she searched for a few minutes she realized that she was only making things worse. _Now what? _She thought and sat down against one of the trees, it was getting colder, Serine closed her cloak tight around her. She looked at Kiba who had fallen asleep in her pocket, sleeping without a worry in the world. Serine jumped up when she heard rustle from behind her and ran away in the opposite direction, she heard something was following her, she got scared and began to run harder and harder, the twigs slammed in her face but she didn't care, she wanted to get out of here as fast as she could. Suddenly something grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She turned around and hit it with her free hand but it was grabbed before it could hit, she could now see the shade of what had grabbed her.

"I thought I told you not to hit me again." She heard a familiar voice say, when she looked closer she saw that it was Kili and she sank to her knees and let out a deep breath of relieve.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She shouted "It's not funny, I will die of a heart attack some day because of you!" Serine added and Kili helped her up.

"What did you expect me to do then? You disappeared all of a sudden and when I finally found you in this darkness and you just run away. Everyone is looking for you." He said concerned, he let out a whistle to let the others know that he had found her.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." She said.

"Don't forget to say that to the others too." She said and ruffled her hair.

"But why did you go into the forest alone, why didn't you return?" He asked curious.

"I heard a sound coming from the forest and got curious, but in the end I got myself lost." Serine said while avoiding his eyes.

"You have to be more careful next time, who knows what could happen to you." Kili said and Serine nodded "Come on, we have to go back." He said and walked away. Serine hadn't noticed him walking away and ran after him and grabbed his hand. Kili looked around but didn't ask anything and so they walked back to the camp together.

**XXxx**

When they returned Thorin was waiting for them, you could see on his face that he wasn't happy and Serine tightened her grip on Kili's hand before she let go.

"Mind to explain where you where?" Thorin said in a low angry voice.

"I followed a sound I heard and got lost." She said in a soft voice.

"Have you even thought about the consequences when you did that?! This is not your save home! We are in the wild now! If you are not ready for that then go home!" He growled and walked away. Serine knew that she had no right to argue with him and what she did wasn't smart.

"I'm sorry everyone." She apologized and bowed her head.

"Don't worry lass we are already glad that you are unharmed." Balin said with a small smile. "Now come and eat." He added and Serine joined them.

**XXxx**

When they were done eating Serine walked to Fili.

"Where did you place my stuff?" She asked him.

"It's over there with the rest of the bags." He said and pointed at the big pile of bags.

"Thanks." She said and started to walk away when Fili stopped her.

"Are you okay? I know uncle can be strict sometime but he means well." He said and Serine turned around.

"Uncle?" she said confused.

"Yes, Thorin is my and Kili's uncle, you didn't know?" He asked.

"No, I didn't know." She said. "But even so he was right it was stupid of me but that won't happen again! I won't let him be right ones more!" She said determined and Fili chuckled.

"Then it is okay." He said and Serine smiled when there came a small squeak from her cloak.

"What was that?" Fili questioned.

"Nothing." She said a little too quick and closed her cloak further.

"I know you are hiding something, now show me." He said with a demanding tone and Serine gave in.

"Please don't tell Thorin, he will have my head." She begged and showed Fili the little animal in her pocket, he looked rather surprised.

"Did he make the sound you mention earlier?" He asked.

"Yes, but let me at least take care of it until it is feeling better." She asked him desperate.

"I will not tell him, but you have to promise me this; if it becomes dangerous when it grows you have to set him free." He said with a straight face.

"I will! Thanks Fili!" Serine beamed happily and gave him a hug before she rushed to the bags.

She searched for her bags, when she found her stuff and she carried it to the campfire before made found herself a spot to sleep. She took off her cloak and made it a bed for Kiba to sleep on and placed it next to her, she said goodnight to him and she fell asleep.

**Hey, Lanadjury here:3 I hope you all like the story until now. This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so if you have any feedback I would love to hear it ;3 For the rest, enjoy the story :p**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was still sleeping when Serine woke up. She sat up and stretched herself and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. When she looked at the cloak that lay next to her she saw Kiba sleeping soundly. She picked up the cloak as careful as possible so that she didn't wake it.

_I should find him something to eat. _She thought and stood up and walked to her bags and started to search something. After some time she found a piece of bread and some meat she had taken with her yesterday to eat on the way but had forgotten all about. She petted Kiba on his head and tried to wake him up. After a few seconds it opened his eyes and let out a yawn, Serine broke a small piece of her bread and gave it to him. Kiba sniffed at the piece of bread and grabbed it from her hand and started to eat it. It didn't take him long to finish and was already begging for another piece. This time she gave him a bigger piece but even that was eaten away in a few seconds.

"You weren't injured, you were just hungry." She whispered with a smile and handed him yet another piece of bread. Kiba let out a happy squeak before starting to nibble away the bread and Serine laughed softly.

"What are you doing?" Serine heard a voice say from behind her, she quickly picked up Kiba and hid him.

"Don't worry its just me." She looked around and saw that it was Fili.

"Thank god, I thought you were Thorin for a second." She said relieved and pulled Kiba out of her pocket again.

"I'm here too you know." she heard yet another voice say and when she looked she saw it was Kili.

"I told him about your new pet." Fili said. "Actually, he forced it out of me"

"You promised to not tell anyone!" Serine hissed and sent him an angry look but he looked away.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear." Kili said and kneeled down next to her to take a look at the small animal.

"You sure you can keep a secret?" she said with one eyebrow raised.

"That's mean, of course I can!" He said with a smile and petted the little animal on his head.

" Have you named it yet?" Kili asked Serine.

"Yes, his name is Kiba" Serine said.

"Kiba, huh? That's a good name," Kili smiled while still petting him, Serine giggled at the happy face he was making and thought that he looked like a hamster for a second.

"Now promise that you two don't say anything." She said and put out her hand. The two brothers followed her lead and did the same and they shook hands.

"We promise." They said in union.

"That is good, Fili if you break the promise again I will break your neck" Serine said with an evil smirk and Fili quickly nodded. The three continued talking until the rest awoke.

**XXxx**

After a long day on the ponies in the heavy rain Serine wasn't really in a good mood. Serine took care of Umbra and placed her with the rest of the ponies and sulked back to the rest of the group who were busy setting up camp. Her clothes where drenched and heavy from all the water. The only one who was dry was Kiba who had been sleeping in her bag. _The lucky bastard._

"Can I help with something?" She asked Bofur who was busy to start a fire.

"You can help the lad out with collecting some firewood." He said and pointed at Kili who was about to leave in the forest, she nodded and ran to him.

"Kili, wait a second!" Serine shouted "I'm going with you!" Kili stopped and turned around.

"I will help you out." She said.

"Okay but don't get lost again." he said with a amusing smile.

"Ha ha, very funny" She snorted and slammed the back of his head and dashed away looking for some wood.

"Come you, slowpoke!" she shouted and ran further into the forest, Kili rolled his eyes and smiled while following her.

Some time later they had collected enough wood and where about to go back.

"We have enough now, we should head back." Kili said as he picked up a piece of wood.

"Yeah I think so too, I will take that piece of wood over there and then I'll come." Serine said and pointed at a piece of wood a little bit further ahead.

"Sure but come back directly after you pick it up." Kili said and walked to his pile of wood he had collected, while Serine walked to the piece of wood she saw earlier. She kneeled down to get it when she heard a noise behind her; she turned around but saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination." She thought, raised her shoulder and looked back at the twig, but before she could pick it up she was grabbed from behind, she tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She tried to resist but it was no use, all she could do was wait as they dragged her away.

**XXxx**

The captor had tied Serine's hands and had covered her mouth with some kind of rag, it smelled disgusting and Serine felt like she was about to puke. She was being carried over the shoulder of the captor, she hadn't been able to see how he looked but she could see it was the same size as Gandalf because of the distance between her and the ground. Serine was scared what was going to happen to her, would they kill her? Or was it some kind of misunderstanding?

She highly doubted that, just the thought of being killed send shivers up her spine. The captor stopped walking and threw her on the ground. Serine cursed and looked up, she saw three beings standing before her, two were standing around her and the third was sitting by a campfire. Serine had no idea what they were but they looked disgusting, it looked like their skins where burned, their teeth's where yellow and rotten and they smelled horrible! They were looking at her and she didn't like the way they looked. Suddenly one of them grabbed her cheek and forcefully moved around her head, she got angry and bit his hand. He pulled back his hand and slammed her hard on her head, she felt dizzy, she knew she had to get out of here and fast! One of the two men who were standing around her walked away to the other by the campfire while other held watch over her.

"We should eat her." she heard one of the two by the campfire say and she shock.

_They are going to eat me! I need to get away! _She panicked and looked around, she notice a sword lying not too far away from her, she tried to reach it but it was of no use for her with her hands tied, she needed her hands free so she could use it when she reached it. But how could she get the ropes of her hand? _Come on, Serine. Think!_ She thought until she felt something moving into her corset. _Kiba!_ She whistled soft and Kiba crawled out of her corset.

"Kiba, listen you have to try and bite the ropes until they break, do you understand?" She whispered to him and he twisted his head.

_What was I thinking, it's not like he understands me or anything._ She sighed and she started to lose hope. Kiba climbed out of her corset and to her hands, Serine was surprised and overjoyed when he started to chew on the ropes.

_Praise the Lord that I got a smart little fella! _She thought and waited until she was free, when she was free she carefully crawled to the sword, when she was almost was there the one who watched notice and walked her way, she quickly grabbed the sword and waited until he came closer.

"What are you trying to do, you little witch?!" before he could finish his sentence she stung the sword into his heart and he dropped death. She had no time to think, the other two had notice and had started to chase her, and she grabbed Kiba and started to run.

_Run! Run! I have to keep running, I have to get back to the rest and fast! Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY! _She started to panic as she ran, she heard the sounds of footstep getting closer. _This is the end ! I going to get killed by ugly, stinky giants! _

"KILI WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?!" Serine shouted. Suddenly she notice a small fire before her, she hesitated for a second, what if it was another ugly monster?

_I can't become any worse than it is already!_ She ran to the light, when she came closer she saw that it was Kili with a torch, she had never been happier to see anyone in her live! She ran to him as fast as she could, she dropped the sword she had picked up and grabbed him tightly. Kili shock and looked around and saw Serine.

"Serine! Where were you? Didn't I tell you to returned directly after you picked it up?" He asked and grabbed her shoulders to look at her, he froze, She was covered in blood and was shaking.

"What happened?! Are you hurt?!" He asked worried and started to search her for wounds. Serine took a deep breath and tried to speak as normal as she could.

"We don't have time! We have to get out of here!" she said and dragged him by his arm.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" He asked worried

"I'm being followed! We need to get away now!" Serine shouted and pulled harder.

"By who?" Kili asked.

"I don't know but we need to get away!" she shouted.

"How many?" Kili asked.

"Two, why do you ask?" she said and they heard a cry come from the forest, two black shade came running their way. Kili quickly took his bow and shot them down. One of them was dead but the other kept running with arrow in his body and was getting closer.

"Get behind me!" Kili ordered and Serine listened, Kili drew his sword and when it came closer he chopped his head clean off. Kili cleaned the blood of his sword and putted it back in his sheath before turning to Serine. She held Kili tightly and was shaking.

"I…I killed someone, I'm going to get arrested! I'm a murderer, they are going to lock me up, I'm never going to see the sun again!" she panicked, Kili putted his hand around her.

"Calm down, nobody is going to lock you up, and you are not a murderer, you had all the right to kill him, don't worry." he said calm and Serine looked up.

"Really?" she asked while looking at him.

"Really, are you alright? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?" he asked again and wiped the blood of her face with his sleeve.

"No, I'm fine" she said still a little shaky, "I just need to get everything strait again, my head is a mess." She took her time to get her breath under control again; she had stopped shaking and looked at the dead bodies on the ground.

"What do we do with them?" she asked a little uneasy while pointing at the chopped off head.

"Just leave them, the wolves will eat them." Kili said.

"Poor wolves, they will get a terrible bellyache when they eat that" Serine joked and Kili laughed.

"We have to get back, we have been away for far too long, if we don't go back now they will start to worry." Kili said and started walking, but stopped when Serine didn't follow and stood frozen.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't go back." Serine said softly.

"Why not?" Kili asked surprised.

"Because Thorin is going to kill me, he warned me just yesterday and I got myself into trouble yet again, he is going to throw me out of the company for sure this time." She said.

"Don't worry, he won't. I will explain what happened, he can't throw you out for something that wasn't your fault." he said and grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

"Thanks for saving me." she said grateful.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." Kili said and they walked back to the camp.

**XXxx**

It didn't take long before they reached the camp, almost everyone was around the campfire, and looked up when they saw them.

"Where is the wood for the fire?" Bofur asked when they saw that they didn't have wood with them.

"We had a little interference on the way." Kili said and the dwarves looked confused and shock when they saw Serine's clothes splattered with blood.

"What happened?" Balin asked.

"Uruks." Kili said disgusted and the rest knew enough. He placed Serine by the fire before walking up to Thorin. The dwarves looked at her for a while but decided to not ask her anything about what happened.

"Want something to eat?" Bofur asked and broke the awkward silence.

"Yes please." She said with a faint smile and Balin handed her a bowl of soup and bread. "Thanks" Serine said and started to eat, when nobody was looking at her she broke half of the bread and gave it unnoticed to Kiba.

"You saved my life today" Serine whispered to Kiba and gave him the bread, he happily grabbed it and started to eat. Just then Kili returned and Serine braced herself.

"And?" she asked Kili.

"I already said it would be alright, he isn't mad. He just said to be more careful next time." Kili said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Serine asked.

"I still need to get the wood." He said.

"I still need to get mine too." Serine said and stood up but Kili pushed her down again.

"You have been through enough today. Just rest, I will take Fili with me to carry your pile." He said with a smile and walked away.

Serine sighed _I'm only giving trouble. I need to get stronger! _She thought determined and stuffed down her food and the rest was happy that she was looking more cheerful.

**Hope you enjoyed it :3**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day it was raining even harder than the day before, the company members were riding there ponies through the heavy rain. Serine was hanging her head and the rain purred on her cloak. She could almost see nothing; it rained that hard. She was tired, she hadn't had much sleep. When Kili and Fili returned last night they had suggested to sleep next to her so she could sleep without a worry. Thanks to them she felt save and had quickly fallen asleep, but it began to rain again in the middle of the night and after that she hadn't been able to get any sleep after that. The road they were riding on had turned into mud and the horses had a hard time walking. The dwarves where all staring before them, no one said a word and the atmosphere was gloomy. The minutes felt like hours. This was definitely the worst day ever! Serine's thoughts drifted away to her warm bed and room, to the fireplace where she always sat with her mom when she was little on rainy days like this. This thoughts made her happy but sad at the same time.

"River!" Thorin shouted from the front of the line. Everyone stopped before the river; the water was fierce. Thorin send Balin and Dwalin to the edge of the river to look for a bridge or something else they could cross over.

"Nothing on this side." Dwalin said.

"Neither here." Balin said as they both returned.

"What do we do now?" Serine asked and looked at Thorin.

"We cross it here" he said.

"Are you insane! What if someone falls in! It's too dangerous!" She growled.

"If you don't want to than stay here!" He snapped and rode his pony into the river and the rest followed his lead.

"That stubborn blockhead!" Serine cursed and followed the rest into the water. The ponies had a hard time standing, they could barely walk in the strong current. Serine was almost washed of her pony twice and she had only reached mid river. Suddenly she heard some commotion coming from ahead of her, when she looked she saw one of the ponies being washed away, It was Kili's pony and Kili was pulled away with it. Fili tied to grab him but he was too late.

"Bofur ,take Umbra!" Serine ordered and handed the hatted dwarf the reins.

"What are you-" Bofur wanted to ask but Serine already jumped into the water and begon to swim to Kili. When she was close to him she saw that he was unconscious, she grabbed him and started to swim to the shore but it was already hard to swim on her own, let alone holding someone. She tried as hard as she could, but she started to feel tired, she used all of her strength she had left and dashed for a root that stoke out of the shore and grabbed it. She first laid Kili on the land and then tried to climb out herself she slipped away and was washed away but just in time she was able to grab another root and this time she succeeded to climb out too. She lay down on the land and tried to catch her breath. The dwarves came rushing to them and Serine pushed herself up. Bofur and Ori stood before Serine and helped her to her feet. Fili and Thorin where with Kili, Serine walked to them and pushed them out of the way. Thorin wanted to protest but Serine shut him and returned to Kili. She checked to see if he was still breathing.

He wasn't.

She used CPR to get out the water from his longs. She continued until he started cough up the water. She lifted his head and turned him around so he didn't choke on the water. She was relieved when Kili opened his eyes and so were Fili and Thorin. Serine turned to Thorin her face chanced from relieve to anger.

"I told you it was dangerous! Now see what happened! We are going to stop right now, this is far enough for today!" She yelled at him, she was furious. Thorin didn't protest and she handed Kili to Fili. Fili supported Kili as they walked to his pony. Serine sent one last look at Thorin before walking to Bofur.

"Thanks for looking after Umbra." She said and Bofur handed her the reins.

"And thank you for saving the lad." Bofur said and Serine nodded.

The company moved a little bit further before setting up the camp, they needed at least a little space between them and the river in case it would flood. Everyone begun to set up the camp except for Fili, he didn't want to leave his brothers side. Kili stubborn as he was, didn't want to rest and wanted to help with setting up the camp, Fili had to force him to lay down. Serine sighed and walked to the arguing brothers.

"Fili, I will look after him, you go and help out the rest." Serine said and lay her hand on his shoulder.

"You sure?" Fili asked.

"Yes, I will be fine." she said and he nodded before walking away.

"No, I will help too!" Kili said and stood up.

"No, you don't!" Serine growled and grabbed his ear and pulled him to the ground. "Now rest!" she ordered.

"But-"

"No buts, rest!" Serine snapped and Kili gave in.

"You shouldn't push your body like that." Serine said and sat down next to him, it was quiet for a while.

"Thanks" Kili said and Serine laughed.

"Now we're even, right?" Serine said and Kili nodded "We only have to stay out of trouble from now on." Serine said and they shock hands.

"Seems like you are getting along quiet well" Balin smiled and walked to them with two bowls of soup before giving it to them.

"You think so? We are just the misfortune club. Want to join?" Serine said with a sheepish smile and lay her arm over Kili's shoulder and he almost spilled his food.

"I think I'll pass lass" Balin chuckled and walked away again.

"The misfortune club?" Kili mocked and took a sip from his soup.

"Just had to. Couldn't resist it." Serine smiled, she opened her bag that lay it next to her and looked around if anyone was looking. When it was clear she grabbed Kiba out of her bag and placed him on her lap and she let him eat with her from her soup.

**XXxx**

Everyone had found a place to sleep where they were almost completely sheltered from the rain. Serine and Kili still sat against the tree they were sitting before and Fili had joined them, Kiba had climbed on Kili's shoulders and had fallen asleep in the crook of his neck, it was adorable to see them like that and Serine wished that she had her camera with her. Serine petted Kiba's head and he started purring.

"He seems to like you." Serine said to Kili.

"Seems like it. He is just like a soft pocket size heater." Kili smiled and Serine chuckled.

"You two should try to get some rest, you will need it" Fili said.

"I already tried but I can't sleep like this and I'm not the only one." Serine said while looking at the rest of the company, barely anyone was sleeping.

"At least try" he said and tried to sleep himself. Serine and Kili followed his lead and tried to sleep, but it didn't work, after some time Serine sat up again and sighed and looked if Kili was asleep.

"You can't sleep either, can you?" Kili asked and Serine nodded as he sat up.

"This is the first time in years that I haven't been able to sleep, normally I can sleep anywhere without a problem." Serine said "The last time I couldn't sleep was when I was a kid, but then my mom would always sing me a lullaby and then I would fall directly asleep"

"Yeah, me too." Kili said.

"Just like some kind magic that can put everyone to sleep." Serine smiled "Do you think it would work even now?"

"Don't know, why don't you try? Do you mind Fee?" Kili asked and looked at Fili.

"I don't mind." he said and they looked at Serine.

"You sure? Don't blame me if it sound horrible or doesn't work" Serine said.

"We'll take the risk" Kili smiled, Serine sighed, took a deep breath and started to sing the lullaby.

"Land of bear and land of eagle

Land that gave us birth and blessing

Land that called us ever homewards

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

Land of freedom land of heroes

Land that gave us hope and memories

Hear our singing hear our longing

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

Land of sun and land of moonlight

Land that gave us joy and sorrow

Land that gave us love and laughter

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

When the land is there before us

We have gone home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

Midway the song the rain had stopped, Kili had fallen asleep on Serine's shoulder and she felt a little restless with his face so close to hers, but he was finally asleep so she let him be. _Seems like it worked. _she thought and looked around, the dwarves were sound asleep. She smiled and felt her eyes closing, it didn't take long until she to dozed off.

**XXxx**

Serine felt something cold and tickling on her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw Kiba was licking her face.

"Kiba, stop it!" Serine giggled and picked Kiba up from her shoulder and it let out a squeal. She gave him a small kiss on his head and put it down on her lap. Kili was still sleeping soundly on her shoulder.

"Think you can wake him up too." She whispered to Kiba who let out a small roar. Serine picked Kiba up and held him in front Kili's face and Kiba started licking his nose. Kili made some weird faces before he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" Serine chuckled and Kili's eyes widened and jumped up.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered, he almost couldn't get the words out and Serine laughed.

"Don't worry about it, you must have been very tired." Serine smiled and stretched herself out. She wanted to stand up but she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her right leg as she twitched.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked when he saw Serine's reaction.

"Nothing, I just stood up to fast that's all." Serine lied but luckily Kili believed it. Kili stood up to and they both made themselves ready for a long day on the ponies while Serine tried hard not to show the pain on her leg to the others.

**Here Lanadjury again:3 Hope you all still enjoy the story so far :P And if you have something you want to say, don't hesitate to leave a comment! :3 Xx Lanadjury **


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a long day on the ponies, the sun was about to set and Serine expected Thorin to give the order to set up the camp soon. Luckily the weather had been sunny and dry; she would have died if she had to go to one more day soaked by the rain. But even with the lovely weather this day had been a hell. Her leg had started to hurt more and more and the pain was killing her. She knew something was wrong with it but she really didn't want to let the others find out about it. She didn't want to be a burden to them again.

When a little later Thorin gave the ordered to stop Serine was overjoyed, this time we stopped at a cliff. The sight was beautiful but she couldn't enjoy it one bit thanks to her leg. Even so, Serine did everything that was asked of her and helped with setting up the camp but she didn't know how long she would be able to fool them because it became harder to keep smiling every second. And it didn't, when almost everyone was asleep Balin came walking to Serine and kneeled down next to her.

"How long are you going to keep going like that lass?" Balin asked while looking at her with a knowing face.

"How long did you know" Serine asked.

"A few hours after we left this morning, the faces that you were making weren't just from riding the ponies little lass." He answered.

"And I thought I had hidden it pretty well." She said with a painful smile.

"Not good enough. Mind letting me take a look?" Balin asked and Serine nodded. When she moved her legging up Balin could see directly that it wasn't good. Her lower leg was dark blue and extremely swollen.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He asked and Serine looked down.

"I didn't want to burden anyone." She said and Balin sighed.

"Little lass, you are no burden to us at all and when you are hurt you have to tell us or it will only get worse." He said while taking care of her leg. "There, that will do for now but you have to give it as much rest as you can and every night when we set up camp you have to come to me to have a look at it, understand?" He said.

"I will, thanks" Serine smiled, Balin smiled back and walked away.

"Balin." She called

"Yes, little lass?" Balin answered.

"Can you keep this between us?" She asked with pleading eyes and Balin nodded.

"You know nothing of the world." Serine heard Thorin say from a distance, _What did I miss this time? _ She thought and walked little closer to Balin who was now standing with Bilbo and the two brothers.

"Don't mind him laddy, Thorin has more Couse than most to hate orcs." Balin said. He started to tell a story about a war called the battle of Moria. Serine listened closely to the story, it was an eye-opener for her, she didn't know that they had been throw such horrible things. Most of all what Thorin had been through, it must have left big scares. Serine had appreciation for the things he had done.

_I think I will be nicer to him from now on… Just a little. _She thought. After the story was finished Serine grabbed Kiba and laid him next to her and fell asleep.

**XXxx**

The next morning Serine's leg didn't hurt as much as it did before, she listened to Balin's advice and rested her leg as much as possible. Even on the ponies she sat down in the most unusual ways you can imagine and the dwarves were either laughing at her or looked confused. In the end she just laid flat down on her pony's back until Thorin began nagging at her and told her to stop fooling around, so she had to ride normal for the rest of the day.

It was still bright when they stopped again, this time we had stopped at an abandon farm or at least what was left of it. Thorin ordered Kili and Fili to look after the ponies and Oin and Gloin to make a fire. Serine saw Thorin and Gandalf walking into the broken house and argue about something. She didn't mind at first and started to remove her stuff from Umbra's back but not much later Gandalf came walking out and he didn't look happy.

"Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" Serine heard Bilbo say and looked up and saw Gandalf walking off.

"Seek the company of the only one around here who has got a sence." Gandalf said.

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf growled and walked away while he mumbled something after it but Serine couldn't hear it. She wanted to ask the others where he was going but could see on their faces that they didn't know either.

_Just hope he comes back soon. _She thought and continued what she was doing. Serine helped out with some small task that didn't ask too much of her leg, after that she had her check up with Balin like she had promised and got herself some food afterwards. She walked away from the company, sat down a little further and was looked in the distance. It had been a few hours and Gandalf still hadn't retuned yet, which Serine started to worry. She knew that he could look after himself but she was still worried. Kiba came crawling out of her cloak and climbed on her lap. He looked Serine in her eyes and let out a soft squeak and snuggled himself into her belly. Serine picked him up and gave him a hug before putting him down on her lap again.

"What is wrong this time, lass?" Bofur asked and walked up to her with his food in his hand and Serine quickly tried to hide Kiba.

"Don't worry, I already know of your little pet." Bofur said and sat down next to her.

"How did you know? Did Fili tell you? I swear if he did I'm going to break his neck!" She growled.

"No, he didn't tell me I found out myself. Two days ago I found him sniffing around in my stuff. When I tried to grab it he ran away and hide inside your cloak." He smiled "You know that they will find out about him some day, don't you?"

"Yes I know, but I like to keep it a secret as long as possible." Serine said while petting Kiba.

"And would you like to tell me what you where worrying about a while ago?" Bofur asked again.

"I wasn't worried." She mumbled.

"Yes you where. It was just like last time; if you are worried, you isolate yourself and stare into the distance" He said and she gave in.

"Was it that obvious?" Serine asked.

"Yes, so what is bothering you? Is it Gandalf?" Bofur asked.

"Why ask if you already know?" She asked with a small smile and pored her elbow in his side.

"You are quite a worried head, aren't you?" He smiled.

"I know, can't help it I have always been like that." Serine said when they suddenly heard someone shout. They looked up and saw that it where Kili and Fili who they came rushing out of the forest. Everyone gathered by them and Serine and Bofur to joined them.

"What's wrong?" Balin asked the two brothers.

"Trolls, they took a few ponies." Kili said.

"Weren't you supposed to look after them?!" Thorin growled when he joined in too.

"We're sorry." Kili said.

"But that's not all… Bilbo is trying to get them back!" Fili said.

"He What?! That's dangerous, we have to go help him!" Serine said shocked.

"No you don't, you are staying here!" Thorin said to her. "The rest go get your weapons!"

"I'm going to!" Serine shouted.

"No, you stay put!" He said while he grabbed his weapon.

"But-!"

"That's an order!" Thorin growled and walked away with the others following behind him. Serine angrily sat down and cursed al kind of things.

_He won't let me do anything! All he does is_ _nag at me! He really hates me! _She thought and sighed, _I have to somehow prove I can take care of myself but then I need a weapon first. _And started to search around, she looked for spare weapons but couldn't find any.

"I really don't have any luck at all!" She cursed and sat down on a boulder. Her eyes fell on Gandalf's stuff, he had been carrying something big warped in a cloth on his pony. She had been wondering what it was for a while but she never asked him.

_Should I take look? But that would be rude. Like I care any less! _She stood up and walked to Gandalf's stuff and took the elongated piece of cloth. It was almost the same size as her but it wasn't heavy at all. She removed the cloth and her mouth fell open. It was a huge sword! Now at least half, it was more half spear half sword. It had a blue gem in the beginning of the blade and at the end of the weapon was a dark blue scarf.

_What was Gandalf planning with such a weapon? _Serine wondered. _ Not that it matters; at least I have a weapon now! _She smiled while she was inspecting the weapon closely. She searched his bags more and found a belt that was made to hold the sword thing. She putted the belt around her shoulder and attached the sword to her back. _Now we are going to see where everyone is up to! _And she rushed off into the place where she last saw the dwarfs.

**XXxx**

"And I'm lost again! How do I do that every freaking time!" Serine growled while walking through the forest, she had been walking for a while now and hadn't found the dwarves yet. From walking around too much her leg started to sting again. So she was happy when she saw a small light a little father ahead.

_Let's take a look._ She thought and walked to the light, when she came closer she saw that it was a huge campfire. She hid in the bushes and looked closer. _Found them! And look at that! They are being BBC by trolls! _

She knew that it wasn't the time for laughing around but she couldn't help it. One of the trolls looked up and Serine quickly dived into the bushed again and stopped laughing. _Time to give the boys a little help. _She thought and sneaked to the dwarves that weren't being barbecued but were putt into sacks. Serine heard that Bilbo was trying to distract the troll from eating the dwarves, this gave her the time to help the dwarves on the ground out of their sacks but Serine had to hold her breath when one of the trolls tried to eat Bombur.

"Oh, not that one he's infected!" Bilbo said quickly "He got worms in his.. tubes." The troll let out a disgusted roar and dropped Bombur on the ground.

"In fact they all have, they are infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." He said and the trolls looked grubby.

_Nice going Bilbo! _Serine thought, she was now almost by the dwarves.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Kili yelled at him and Serine signed

_That big idiot! _She cursed. The dwarfs kept arguing but suddenly stopped and after a moment of silence they began again.

"I got parasites as big as my arm!"

"My are the biggest parasites! I got huge parasites"

Luckily Serine had managed to get to the dwarves now and it was just in time too, the trolls began to grow suspicious and didn't believe what Bilbo was saying anymore. Serine grabbed her sword from her back and crawled closer to Thorin to cut open the sack. When Thorin noticed her she quickly signed him to be quiet and he did. But she didn't need him to speak to know what he thought, he was glaring angrily at Serine but she ignored him and began what she came for. She started to cut the sack, too bad for her the trolls had noticed her and grabbed her tight around her waist.

"And what do we have here? A little snack!" The troll said who had grabbed her and she gulped.

"Now what?!"

**Hope you enjoy:3**


	7. Chapter 7

Serine was now looking in the eyes of one of the trolls; he held her right in front his face and looked at her.

"What shall we do with this little rabbit?" The troll said right in her face, Serine putted her hand in front her nose, his breath was horrible!

"Instead of thinking about what to do with me think about doing something about your breath! It smells like something died in there, disgusting!" Serine growled while gasping for fresh air, it just slipped out. The troll wasn't happy with her big mouth and hurled her to the ground.

" I'm going to squash you and your big mouth under my feet!" He growled and he pulled up his big foot, it was now coming right at her. Serine tried to get away but she couldn't move, she sat there frozen as she watched the big foot coming closer and closer. She braced herself and closed her eyes.

"The dawn will take you all!" Serine heard someone say and she opened her eyes, the trolls had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at a big boulder where someone was standing on. When Serine looked closer she saw that it was Gandalf! He raised his staff and broke the boulder he was standing on in two. The trolls let out painful cries when the sunlight shone through the crack in the boulder and slowly turned them to stones. The dwarfs cheered while Serine took this time to catch her breath again. Gandalf came down from the rock and began to help the dwarfs out of their sacks. Serine pulled herself together and stood up, not that it was that easy, thanks to that stupid troll who had to throw her on the ground on her painful leg. She ignored the pain and walked as normal as she could to the sword that she had dropped when the troll had grabbed her, she picked it up and started helping everyone out from there sacks starting with Bilbo.

It took some time to get everyone freed, certainly the ones above the fire, that had been a lot of work but it was a funny sight too. When the dwarfs where putting on their cloths again, Serine sat down, she needed a little rest. But she didn't get much, not a little while later Kili and Fili came walking up to her with worried faces. Serine signed. _Just when I want to be left alone._

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt anywhere?" Kili asked.

"No, I'm fine." Serine said with a forced smile.

"You sure? You had a really painful expression on your face just now." Fili said while inspecting her. Serine gulped, he was sharp.

"That is because I didn't sleep, I need my daily rest or I will get sulky." Serine said but Fili you could see on his face that he didn't buy all of it but he didn't ask further.

"At least take it easy, okay?" Fili said and Serine nodded.

_Seems like I'm save for now_ _but I have to be more careful. _she thought.

"But how did you get that weapon?" Kili asked while he was admiring the sword on her back.

"Found it in Gandalf's stuff, but I better give it back to him now before I get into trouble." Serine said and carefully stood up and walked to Gandalf who was busy talking to Thorin. _Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him _Serine thought while walking up to them, the last thing she needed right now was a lecture from him again.

"Gandalf." Serine said as she walked up to them, he turned around and so did Thorin who gave her an angry look but she kept her focus on Gandalf. Serine grabbed the sword and belt and held it in her hands.

"I borrowed this from you, sorry I didn't ask first." She said and wanted to give it back but Gandalf refused.

"Keep it, I had intended to give it to you sooner or later anyway, dear" Gandalf said.

"Why? It's yours, right, why give it to me? I don't even know how to use it" Serine said confused.

"Because he entrusted me to give it to you." Gandalf said while his face turned a little gloomy.

"By who?" Serine asked now she was really confused but curious at the same time.

"I will tell you later, we now have to look for a cave that is somewhere around here." Gandalf said and he left together with Thorin.

She was furious! _It is the same as at Bilbo's house! He won't tell me anything and avoid everything that is important! I'm really sick of this; next time we stop I'm going to confront him with it! _ She thought and stomped after them and helped looking for the cave.

**XXxx**

After a while of searing we finally found the cave, everyone walked in one by one, except for Serine she stood before the entrance without moving.

"I'm not going in that Smelly hole." Serine protested.

"A come on, it isn't so bad" Fili said while he walked in.

"Yes it is, its stinks even more than the breath of that troll! And that almost made me puke already!" She whined and didn't move a muscle "I'm not going, I rather walk around the stupid mountain!"

"If you are not going yourself, I will have to force you." Kili said with an evil smirk and picked Serine up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her inside the cave.

"KILI! Put me down! I swear I'm going to kill you! PUT ME DOWN!'' Serine growled but Kili couldn't mind less and dragged her with him into the smelly cave. As soon as she inhaled the air in the cave she quickly putted her hands before her nose and cursed.

"Come on, it isn't that bad is it?" Kili chuckled.

"Shut up!" Serine hissed but when she did she removed her hands from her nose and inhaled the air again. She started coughing. "Can't you walk any faster?!" She snapped but regretted it when Kili started to run though the cave. "I didn't ask you to run! Quit it right now before you trip over something!" Serine panicked but Kili only laughed while running through the cave.

"Kili, quit it!" Thorin growled from behind. Disappointed Kili putted Serine down on the ground.

_Thank god! _

"I'm free!" Serine cheered and rushed out the cave as fast as her leg could carry her. When she was outside she took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched herself. N_ever knew fresh air could smell so nice!_

"You better sleep with one eye open for a the rest of your live! I will get my revenge! " Serine said to Kili when he walked out of the cave.

"I would love to see you try." Kili snorted and sat down not far from her. Before the exit of the cave was a big boulder. Serine climbed up and laid down on top of it, she enjoyed the warm sun on her face. She could easily fall asleep like this but she tried hard not to. It was Thorin's voice that prevented her from almost dozing off.

"Something's coming! Get together! " He shouted, Serine quickly sat up and saw everyone rushing somewhere with their weapons in hand. Serine got down from the boulder and followed the others, but it had taken her a while to get off with her leg so when she arrived they had already lowered their weapons. She wriggled herself between Bilbo, Fili and Oin to see what was going on.

"Radagast! Radagast the brown!" Gandalf said and walked to the weird person on a sled that was pulled forward by rabbits. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong, something is terribly _terribly_ wrong" Radagast said troubled.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked and Radagast looked like he was about to say something but he said nothing.

"Just give me a minute oh... I had the thought and now I have lost it, it's right there on the tip of my tong!" Radagast pointed at his mouth "Oh, it's not a thought at all, it is a little… stick insect" He said while Gandalf picked a stick insect from Radagast his mouth.

"Now that's disturbing" Serine whispered to herself and took a closer look at Radagast who walked away with Gandalf. Serine pulled on Fili's jacked and he turned around.

"Why has that Radagast person poop on his face?" Serine asked Fili who busted into laughter. "What?! I was just asking a normal question, I really want to know!"

"I don't know and honestly I don't want to know" Fili said while still laughing, Serine rolled her eyes and walked to Bilbo who was looking a little uneasy at his sword.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well." Serine said as she stood next to Bilbo.

"It's nothing, I just need to get used to this" Bilbo said while looking at his sword.

"I know what you mean." Serine said while looking at her sword on her back "But I'm sure we will get used to it soon, so don't worry about it too much" Serine smiled and placed her hand on Bilbo's shoulder, he looked up and smiled a little.

"Thank you" Bilbo said and placed down his sword when they heard a howl. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolfs out there"

"Wolfs? No, that is not a wolf" Bofur said, not a few seconds later a big beast came storming their way. It knocked down one of the dwarfs but Thorin quickly killed it with his sword.

"Thorin, behind you!" Serine shouted when yet another beast came charging at them, but luckily Kili saw it coming to and shot it down with his bow and arrow and Dwalin gave the last blow with his hammer.

"Warg scouts, which means a orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said while pulling his sword out of the dead warg.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?!" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one" Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf said angry this time.

"No one I swear!" Thorin said and Gandalf let out a sighed "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted" Gandalf answered.

"We need to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't, we have no ponies they bolted" Ori said from a little hill.

"I will draw them off." Radagast suggested.

"These are Gundabad wargs they will outrun you" Gandalf said to Radagast.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits, I like to see them try" Radagast said with a smile and Gandalf accepted his offer.

Serine didn't really understand what was going on but she knew that it wasn't good. Gandalf got everyone together and told us to follow him while Radagast went off with his rabbits. They had to run over a savage field that was full with big rocks while Radagast distracted the wargs and orcs but Serine couldn't keep up with the group. She fell behind further and further from them until she couldn't see them at all anymore. There she was all alone still chased by the wargs. She had to find the company again and fast before they could catch her. She kept running through the field, she had no idea which way to go, but she had to keep moving. But even that became harder because her wounded leg began to give in. She stumbled to the closest boulder and hid herself behind it.

"I have to think of something or I will get killed." She said to herself, she was despaired and didn't know what to do at all. She had lost everyone and she couldn't move her leg any longer, even so she didn't want to give in she didn't want to die like this. She grabbed the sword form her back and used it as a cane so she was able to walk a bit. She stumbled over the field and it was going pretty well, there was no enemy to see and she came closer and closer to the forest again and her hope that she would survive returned to her but it didn't last long when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her waits and was lifted from the ground. It was a warg; he had her in his mouth and was shaking her like a dog would do with his toy. She screamed out in pain, she had enough of this! She was angry and sad at the same time and something snapped in her, her vision became black. She lifted her sword and with all her strength she pierce it through the skull of the warg. It fell to the ground and released his grip. There she lay on the ground, she had no strength left to go on anymore, her vision was becoming blurry.

"So this is how my life ends, huh?" She snorted, her body felt cold and she felt her conciseness slip away, the last thing she heard was the sound of galloping horses before everything went fully black.

**Lanadjury here :3 sorry for the late update, I got stuck**** I will try hard to not let it happen again ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was dark and quiet; Serine felt her body hurting all over.

_If this is the afterlife then it really sucks. _She growled and tried to move her body but it didn't response to what she wanted, she panicked for a second and tried to look around if she could see something or someone to help her but everything around her was pitch black that she couldn't even see her own hand. While Serine was thinking of what to do next, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and Serine closed her eyes for a second. When she opened it again she was standing in a forest and the pain she felt earlier was suddenly gone, she looked around and tried to move but she still couldn't.

_This sucks! Why can't I move? And where the hell am I? _She thought but on that moment she noticed someone rushing her way, it was a women and she was holding a child in her hands. She was running straight at Serine at a high speed and didn't slow down, Serine wanted to step out of the way but she still couldn't move an inch! Serine braced herself for the crash. But she shock when the women ran right through her, she didn't even notice her!

_I don't get this at all! What the hell is happening! _She thought and looked around at the women again. She had stopped running and was now talking to someone who was at least to heads bigger as her.

"I need to get back! I have to help them!" The women shouted despaired at the man as handed him the child she was holding.

"No you are not going back! You will get killed too, what is this child going to do if it loses both her parents! I know you are upset but try to think!" The man shouted and grabbed the women's hand before she could run off. Serine recognized that voice! It was Gandalf. But what was he doing here? And where was she anyway?

" NO! I WON'T GO WITHOUT HIM!" The women cried and fell to her knees.

"Get yourself together! We have to go now, he entrusted me to get you to somewhere safe. There is a portal ready not too far away from here." Gandalf said and pulled the women with him into the forest. The forest disappeared and everything went black again. The pain started to return to her; she was back where she began. _Why did I see all that and what does it mean? Who was the women and child with Gandalf? Ugh, my head hurts. _She shook her head and looked around, everything was still black.

"Serine, Serine." Serine heard a voice say and turned around.

"Mom!" Serine said she couldn't believe her eyes it was her mother standing in the dark, she tried to walk to her but she still couldn't move. Suddenly her mom began to slowly fade away and Serine panicked.

"No mom, don't go! Don't leave me!" She cried disparate while trying to move her body "MOOOM!"

Serine shoot up, she was breathing heavily and was able to move again, but her mom wasn't there anymore, she wasn't in the dark anymore, she was laying on a bed in a bright white room.

"Are you alright?!" Serine heard a voice ask, when she looked up she saw Kili standing next to the bed and was looking at her with a worried face.

"Where am I?" Serine asked softly with a lot of effort while supporting her hurting head with her hand.

"Rivendell, the elves found you wounded and brought you here" Kili said and sat down next to her and wiped away some hair from Serine' s face. "You were screaming while you were asleep, does it hurt that much?" He asked as Serine looked up

_Sleep? Than what just happened was all just a dream? It can't have been a dream it looked so real. Why do I feel so miserable? Why does it hurt so much when I think about it? _Serine stared down lost in thoughts, confusing on trying to sort everything out what just happened.

"Serine what's wrong?" Kili said and Serine looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Everything was becoming too much, she was so confused and for some reason so sad that she couldn't control herself. She grabbed Kili by his shirt and cried into his chest. Kili wasn't sure what to do but in the end he gently warped his arms around her and comforted her.

**XXxx**

After Serine had calmed down she let go of Kili, she whipped her tears away and sighed deep.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now." Serine smiled with red eyes and looked at Kili's clothes " And sorry for getting your clothes drenched."

"Don't mind it, are you feeling better know?" Kili said with a gentle smile.

"I feel completely recharged!" Serine said and tried to step out of the bed but when she stood up she felt a sharp pain and fell to her knees.

"Don't do that! You have to at least lay down for the coming 24 hours to heal your wounds" Kili said worried and pushed her back in the bed.

"But I don't want to! That's way too long." Serine whined and crossed her arms when someone knocked at the door.

"Kili your shift is over, I will take over now." Someone said and opened the door. It was Fili, he closed the door behind him and walked inside the room.

"Your awake, how are you feeling?" Fili asked and sat down next to Kili.

"I'm fine, thanks." Serine said and at that moment she saw Kiba climb on Fili's shoulder "Kiba! You're alright." Serine said happy while Kiba jumped on the bed and started to lick her face.

"You should be thankful to him, he saved your life." Fili said and Serine looked up.

"What do you mean?" Serine asked.

"It's all thanks to Kiba that they found you, he got one of the elves attention and leaded him to you, if it weren't for him the elves wouldn't have found you at all." Fili said while looking at Kiba.

"Thanks Kiba, you're more a guardian to me than I am to you." Serine chuckled and gave Kiba a big hug, and he let out a happy yelp.

"You better get some breakfast and rest, Kili." Fili said to his brother, he nodded and stood up.

"You better keep good watch over her, she is being stubborn." Kili smiled and walked out of the door.

"I'm not!" Serine shouted.

"Yes, you are." Kili teased and closed the door behind him.

"When those 24 hours are over he better be ready for my wrath!" Serine growled and laid down while Fili let out a small smile.

"Don't be too hard on him, he may not look like it now but he was most worried about you." Fili said, "He stayed awake the whole night, he didn't wanted to leave until you woke up." Hearing this made Serine really happy for some reason, not knowing what to say she rolled her back to Fili and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Stupid." She mumbled from under the blanket and Fili laughed.

"Want me to get you something to eat? You must be hungry, right?" Fili asked Serine.

"Yeah." Serine said from under the blanket and she heard Fili walk away "And make sure your stupid brother gets his sleep."

"I will." Fili said and closed the door.

**XXxx**

The rest of the day Serine had to stay in bed, every few hours the dwarfs changed swifts and stayed by her. She had her breakfast with Fili, next was Ori he had brought some paper and pencils and they passed their time with drawing each other. After Ori came Bofur, he told all kinds off funny stories what made Serine laugh so hard that her belly started to ache, which wasn't really good for her wounds but she didn't care. After Bofur came Balin, he and Serine had there dinner together and he would tell Serine everything about Middle-Earth that she wanted to know. And the last one was Dori, he and Serine had some tea together and talked. And last was the final checkup from one of the elf's that took care of her wounds, what was as always talking about the things that she didn't want to hear. After that Serine got tired it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

**XXxx**

Serine opened her eyes, a small ray of light shone through the curtains of the room. She threw off her blanket and tried to stand up, her wounds stung a little but almost didn't hurt anymore. She walked to one of the window in the room and opened the curtains. The sun shone bright and the sky was crystal clear, she let out a big yawn and let the rays of sunshine warm her face. Then she realized that she hadn't seen anything from this place yet.

_Time to explore! _She thought and looked around the room for her clothes but didn't see them. She looked under her bed and inside a closed in the room but didn't find them. The only piece of clothing in the room was a white elven dress hanging over a chair and some shoes underneath it. Serine walked to the chair and grabbed the dress and held it before her, the dress wasn't her style and it looked a little uncomfortable to walk in but she didn't had much choice so she put it on anyways. After she finished dressing she walked to the mirror that stood in the room.

"This really doesn't suit me at all." She growled when she looked at herself in the mirror. Serine's removed the rubber band from her hair, she decided to let it loose for a change because her hair had started hurting from being in a ponytail for too long, when she was done she walked to the door and sneaked out of the room.

**XXxx**

Serine walked through the big halls she notice that there was nobody around, everyone was probably still sleeping so it was extremely quiet, not that she minded, it was more comfortable for her to explore when nobody was around anyway. She explored the whole place, first where the halls, she walked in every hall she could find, some she walked even twice but that was because she had no idea where she was going at all. After some time of exploring and a lot of rooms later she found a hall that had sunlight at the end of it, she walked to the sunlight that shone brightly at the end of the hall. When she walked outside she was stunned, the place was beautiful! The waterfalls and streams that made their way to the city was something she had never seen before and the whole city was built on a mountaintop. She walked over the wet grass and past some mud puddles to one of the streams and kneeled down, the water was clear like glass, you could see everything in it. Serine took some water and splashed it into her face, when the water toughed her face she shivered, the water was colder than she thought but was really refreshing.

Serine stood up and stretched out her body

_What to explore next? _She thought and turned around but jumped up with fright when she saw someone standing behind her, she lost her balance and started to fall, but was quickly grabbed by her arms and was pulled back up again. She let out a deep sigh of relief.

"That was close" Serine mumbled and looked up and saw that it was Kili that had pulled her up again "God dammed Kili! How many times are you planning to give me a heart attack before you are satisfied! don't sneak up on people! You are doing this on purpose aren't you!" Serine snapped.

"How is this my fault? I only came to say good morning, you are the one that is scared so easily." Kili said with his hands up in surrender.

"Then just say so from a distance, you don't have to whisper it in my ear you know and I'm not easily scared " Serine snorted and walked past him towards the halls again.

"That was because I wasn't sure it was you, so I wanted to make sure, that's why I didn't call out to you first. You really look different in this clothes and with your hair loose" Kili said while following after her.

"You don't have to tell me, I know these clothes really don't suit me at all, but I couldn't find my own clothes anywhere so I didn't have much choice." Serine said a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean in like that, I think you look beau-" Serine heard Kili say but before he was done she heard a splashing sound. Serine looked around to see what had happened, when she did she saw that Kili had tripped and had fallen down in one of the mud puddles and he was now covered in mud. Serine couldn't help but laugh at the expression he had on his face. While she was laughing Kili had made a mud ball and threw it at her, Serine tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and the mud ball hit her on the white dress what left a big brown spot. Serine looked up at Kili who had a big grin on his face.

"Now you have done it! Challenge accepted!" Serine shouted and ran over to another mud pool and made herself a mud ball as well. Kili tried to quickly make another ball but before he was finished Serine had already made one and threw it right in his face.

"Head shot!" Serine cheered happy, which distracted her a little and caused her to almost be hit by another one of Kili's mud ball.

"Enjoy it while you can, because this will be the last time." Kili said teasing while wiping the mud off his face with his sleeve.

"We will see about that!" Serine said, and that was the start of a long muddy mud war.

**XXxx**

Kili and Serine where walking through the halls after they finished there mud war that had lasted for around an hour, they were both covered in mud from head to toe and where busy arguing over who had eventually won.

"No matter what you say I have won, just accept it already." Serine said.

"No, you lost, I hit you more times than you hit me, so I win." Kili defended.

"No, I won. See I still have one spot that isn't covered with mud so I win!" Serine said while showing Kili the last white spot on her dress.

"That doesn't count! It's the times you got hit that count!" Kili said.

"No it isn't!" Serine growled, they continued their squabble until they were interrupted.

"Kili, Serine, good morning how are…. What happened to you two?" Fili said surprised while walking up to the too squabbling dwarfs.

"We just had a mud war and I won but your stupid brother don't want to admit his defeat" Serine said without looking away.

"That's because I didn't lose! You are the one being stubborn." Kili said and they started to argue again and Fili sighed.

"Aren't you two overreacting this a little?" Fili said but regretted it when the two gave him a deadly glare.

"We aren't overreacting!" Serine and Kili growled in union.

"And I know just the thing to settle this ones and for all." Serine said with an evil smile. "Until we are leaving we are going to have a prank contest! The first one who gets the other to admit defeat wins."

"Challenge accepted, prepare to lose!" Kili said and the two shook hands.

"Then it's settled, we will begin tomorrow morning!" Serine said and walked off.

**Lanadjury here:3 hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter we will start the prank contest between Serine and Kili :P if you know any good pranks then let me know maybe I will use them ;3 And I will let you chose who will win Serine or Kili or you can chose to let it end in a draw too ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next morning and Serine was getting ready to get some breakfast. After a long to complaining to the elves about that she wanted her own clothes back, she finally managed to get a pair of trousers and a tunic instead of a dress and the promise that they would return her clothes as soon as they were fixed, it wasn't exactly what she wanted but it was better than nothing. Serine quickly got herself dressed and did her hair in front of a mirror, when she finished she pulled up her tunic and took a look at the scars on her belly that where left by the warg not too long ago.

They were almost completely closed and the elves had told her to keep the bandage off and let it heal on its own, but it still would leave ugly scars. When she looked at it, she still couldn't believe that she managed to survive that attack, she was sure she would had died there, that it would all end, but it didn't. When thinking back about the accident she remembered the dream she had the night after it too, such a weird dream it was. She was still bothered by the dream and she wanted answers, about a lot of other things too, but the only one who could answer this questions would be Gandalf, who disappeared all the time and never answered anything important she asked. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door of her room slammed open.

"SERINE!" She heard a voice shout angry but not a few second after it opened the door was already been closed.

"That was Dwalin right?" Serine frowned to herself, she couldn't get a good look at who it was but to guess from his body structure it must had been him. She pulled down her tunic and walked to the door and opened it. As she had guessed Dwalin was standing behind the door.

"Sorry about barging in like that." He said in a low voice but yet a little bothered.

"Don't mind it, but what is it?" Serine asked a little curious and Dwalin's expression became annoyed again.

"I woke up this morning with this little thing of yours biting and slobbering in my ear!" Dwalin growled as he raised his hand in which he was holding Kiba by his neck hide. Serine had to try hard not to laugh at the idea as she grabbed Kiba from his hands.

"Sorry about that, I will make sure it won't happen again." Serine said as composed as she could.

"You better do." Dwalin said as he quickly petted Kiba's head before he walked off and Serine couldn't help but giggle.

"You really have guts to do that to Dwalin, you little rascal." Serine said as she lifted Kiba in the air as he led out a happy yelp while wagging his tail. She had been wanted to ask Dwalin something for a while now but she never dared to, or had the right opportunity to ask, she wished she had the guts like Kiba, but she hadn't. She then froze when she thought that and face palmed herself,_ I had just had the perfect chance to ask him! I'm so stupid!_ Without thinking any further she rushed to the hall after Dwalin.

"Dwalin wait! I have to something to ask you!"

**XXxx**

Serine was smiling as she ate her breakfast together with Bofur, Ori, Fili and Kiba. After some time it started to creep the three men out so one of them decided to ask her why.

"What are you so happy about, lass?" Bofur asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Is it so easy to see that I'm happy?" Serine asked with a smirk on her face.

"It's written all over your face." Ori said with a small smile.

"Heh, I didn't even notice, guess I will tell you then, I asked Dwalin to learn me how to use my sword and he accepted!" Serine said happy as she was.

"You are really lucky you now, Dwalin doesn't just teach anyone who ask him." Bofur said quiet surprised, what made Serine's grin even bigger.

"But I warn you that it isn't going to be easy, his way of training is really wrecking, a lot of the warrior's he trained quitted only after a few days and he isn't the type to go easy on you." Fili warned Serine.

"I know already, he warned me before, but that is one of the reasons I asked him to train me, I don't want any other treatment. I want to learn how to fight and defend myself with hard work, the world can be hard and merciless, they won't go easy on you, so it's best to learn it that way." Serine said with a determent face, she didn't want to get in anyone's way so she had to become stronger, not only for herself but for the rest to. Kiba jumped off Serine's shoulder and walked over the table before sitting down in front of her plate, he stared at her like he was waiting for something to happen.

"What do you want?" Serine asked Kiba when she suddenly felt ice cold water flow over her head as it leaked down all over her body. She jumped from her chair from the cold and swiftly turned around. Behind her was Kili laughing with an empty bucked in his hands as Serine's face turned red.

"I'm going to kill you!" Serine shouted as she rushed after Kili who had already started to run for his live. They kept changing each other around the table until Fili decided it was enough and gave the chair across him a small push with his foot. Kili didn't notice it and crashed over the chair and fell to the ground, Serine who was close behind him, couldn't stop in time anymore and fell over the chair and landed on top of Kili. Fili, Bofur and Ori where rolling in laughter as the two tried hard to get up but kept tripping over each other. After some time struggling they finally managed to get up, Serine wiped away her wet hair from her face as she grabbed Kili by his collar with her other hand and glared at him with a deadly expression on her face. Just when she was about to start yelling at him she was interrupted.

"Serine, get your weapon." Dwalin ordered as he came walking into the room, Serine took a deep breath to calm her anger for a little bit before speaking again.

"I'm not done with you yet." She growled and let go of Kili's collar before she wringed out her hair, walking up to Dwalin.

"That is if you are able to survive Dwalin's lessons." Kili teased as Kida jumped off the table and ran to Serine and climbed up her shoulder.

"I hope for you that I will, otherwise I'll hunt you for the rest of your life." Serine snorted as she walked off together with Dwalin to start her first training lesson.

**XXxx**

"Move your left hand a bit higher and put your right foot a little further forward, that way you will have more balance and strength when you strike." Dwalin ordered as Serine was slashing at a practice dummy. Serine did as he ordered and slashed the dummy again.

"That's better, keep going." Dwalin said, Serine took a deep breath and continued, she had been following Dwalin orders without any further questions, it had already been a few hours since they began practicing and Serine's arms began to feel numb from swinging the heavy sword around. Serine raised her sword ready to slash the dummy again but something in the corner of her eye got her attention, she had to try hard not to laugh.

"Few minutes break." Dwalin signed as he saw what had gotten her attention. Serine smiled and laid her sword down on the ground before running up to the two brothers who came walking her way.

"How is training going?" Fili asked as Serine stopped before them.

"It's hard, Dwalin really lets you work." Serine said exhausted but let out a big grin as she looked at Kili who was covered in filthy goo.

"Seems like you found my little trap." Serine grinned as she covered her nose to block the smell.

"What did you put in this stuff?!" Kili growled as he brushed a twig from his hair.

"All kind of stuff, I don't even know myself anymore, I dumped in every filthy things I could find. But maybe I shouldn't have put the stuff out of the compost pile in it, you really stink!" Serine said with an evil smile as she took a step backwards away from Kili.

"You put in what?!" Kili shouted as Serine took a few more steps backwards.

"Don't shout at me and don't come any closer! Go take a bath, smelly!" Serine whined as he came closer and closer.

"We were just about to go take a swim in the lake, want to join?" Fili interrupted as the two brunets' who where wrestling as Serine tried to keep Kili away from her.

"Nah, I will pass, I just dried up from the last water joke so I'm fine. And beside I have only a few minutes before I have to go back to training and I want to use it to take a little nap in the sun." Serine said as she tackled Kili and ran off and let herself fall on the taller grass a little further ahead.

"This is heaven." Serine signed while making herself comfortable in the grass.

"That's too bad that you don't have time for that." Serine heard Kili say and she sat up.

"What do you mean I don't have….PUT ME DOWN!" Serine yelled as Kili threw her on his shoulder.

"Come, Fee, we are going for a swim." Kili smiled as he walked up to the lake with Serine struggling on his shoulder trying to get down.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Serine yelled as Kili walked into the water with Serine and threw her in. She swam up and looked at a Kili who was victoriously standing on the shallow part of the river.

"If I'm going to hate water then it is all your fault!" Serine said as she swam to the shore.

"Don't just stand there, get in!" Fili said as he kicked Kili from behind and fell into the water.

"Haha, even your brother is on my side." Serine laughed.

"I'm on nobody's side, I just didn't want to have that smell around me anymore." Fili said as he walked up to Kili who just surfaced from out of the water. "So start getting all the goo out of your hair and clothes." Fili continued as he pushed Kili's head underwater, after a few seconds he came up again.

"Quit it!" Kili growled as he tried to do the same to Fili, but failed and the two ended up wrestling in the water.

"You two look like two little kid's!" Serine giggled as she saw the two together, the two of them gave each other a grin before they turned to Serine and began to splash water over her.

"Two against one, that's so unfair!" Serine laughed as she began to splash water back at them. The three of them began splashing water and dipping each other under water. Serine couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and forgot everything for a moment.

"SERINE! Break is over." Dwalin shouted from a distance and Serine looked up.

"Sorry guys, I have to go." Serine said as she dragged herself out of the water as the two brothers looked at her with disappointed faces.

"Good luck with the training." Fili said as Serine walked off.

"Thanks!" Serine shouted as she ran up to Dwalin to continue the training.

**XXxx**

It was dusk when Serine walked through the halls on her way to have dinner with all off the dwarves. Her whole body was aching from the hard training, she didn't mind it but what she did mind was how hungry she was. She had been looking forward to dinner since she had lunch. Kiba crawled out of Serine's tunic and yawned.

"Don't come out!" Serine said as she pushed Kiba back into her tunic. "While we are eating you have to promise me you stay in there, okay, or we going to have a lot of trouble." Serine lectured Kiba who let out a yelp and smuggled himself in her tunic again. Even when almost everyone knew about Kiba there where some who didn't, and one of them was of course Thorin, and Serine wanted that to stay that way for at least a while longer. Serine took a deep breath before she entered the room where the dwarves where sitting around a large table already eating from the large amount of food that was placed on it. Serine walked up to the table and took a seat between Bofur and Balin, as soon as she sat down she filled her plate with food and began to stuff it up her mouth. The dwarves where looking quite surprised at her as she ate a big amount of food in only a short time.

"Hungry, lass?" Bofur asked as Serine almost choked in the big amount of food she had stuffed in her mouth, Serine quickly swallowed the food before she answered.

"I'm starving." Serine smiled as she stuffed her mouth again and secretly slipped some food in her tunic for Kiba to eat. She was so hungry that she didn't even minded the lack of meat, as long that it filled her stomach everything was fine.

"You have trained hard today, its only natural to be hungry." Fili said as he broke a piece of bread and took a bite.

"But not hard enough! I need to work harder." Serine said determent as she took a sip from her water. " Now that we are talking about training anyway, do you mind if I lend you sword?"

"I don't mind but why do you need it, you have a sword right?" Fili asked.

"Yes but it is still too heavy, Dwalin said I need to begin with a lighter on and when I'm used to that weight I can use mine." Serine answered.

"If that's the case couldn't you better lend Kili's sword? It is lighter than mine are." Fili said as he continued eating.

"No, yours are fine, besides I don't touch anything that he touched until our contest is over." Serine said as she swung the spoon she was holding in her hand what caused the food that laid on it to fly over the table. Not seconds later Kiba jumped out of Serine's tunic and rushed after the food across the table, Serine didn't think twice as she jumped out of her chair and on the table trying to get him. The dwarves, who sat around the table, where either laughing or staring speechless as she made a nosedive at Kida who was still running happily across the table. Luckily, Serine massaged to get a hold of him as she sledded across the table and slowly came to a stop. Serine let out a relived sight as she looked up. Her relive was immediately gone as she was right in front of Thorin who had a deadly glare on his face as he rose from his chair.

"Sugar Honey Ice Tea." Serine cursed as she let her head fall on the table.

**Hope you enjoyed :3 **


End file.
